


Draco's Story

by BTS_215



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Manipulation, POV Draco Malfoy, References to Depression, Sad Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, right? He was painted as a Gryffindor, but that didn't happen. Actually, a lot of things didn't happen. Like, Draco Malfoy, he was the talk of the school, but only because Harry hated him. Draco for all his wealth, had no power, he never would if his father had any say in it.Yet, Draco Malfoy meets the Dark Lord, and vows to destroy the boy who lived.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the hero who defeated the dark lord.

Draco grew up hearing the praises of Harry Potter from his mother. His father wasn’t around during those times. Draco preferred being with his mother. 

When he got his acceptance letter his parents were so excited. They were eager to take him shopping, get him ready to school. He would be going to school with Harry Potter. How exciting would that be? Which house would he be in, who would be his friends. These questions swam about in Draco’s mind as he made his way into Madam Milkins. He stood on the podium as the tailor started to take him measurements. A boy walked in, he had glasses, brown hair, and looked fairly polished. In a black suit he walked into the room. He’s a rich muggleborn i guess. 

He stood across from me and smirked. Looking me up an down. Who is this kid. He has this aura around him.

When Father was done picking out the materials we were able to leave. My thoughts couldn’t get away from that boy. Something about him drew me to him.

When school finally started I smiled sitting in my compartment. I will have friends. Father says I will have friends, and mother said I will be adored by all the women. I nodded my head and took out a book. Reading to distract myself from my fears. 

When we were waiting to enter the Great Hall. I saw the boy again, but he was with the Weasley boy. It was then that I saw his scar. It’s Harry Potter. I smirked before checking my hair and walking forwards.

“ So it’s true then.”

Everybody stopped talking to listen as I spoke. It filled me with joy.

“ What they were saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.”

Everybody started to whisper about Harry Potter as i took a step closer to the boy.

“ I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

My heart was racing as I held out my hand for him. He stared at my hand before his cold green eyes looked at me. I wanted to shiver, but was able to stand still. The Weasley boy snorted and I glared at him.

“ Think my name is funny do you? Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley.”

I was able to sneer his last name, father would be proud of the way he stopped and looked down. I looked at Harry smirking.

“ You’ll find that some families are better and others, Potter. I can help you there..”

He stared at me with those cold eyes before speaking.

“ I think i can tell that for myself, thanks.”

I blinked watching as he then walked past me. Into the great hall. That did not just happen. What was that? 

I couldn’t breathe, why can’t I breathe. Father would be so disappointed. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked towards Goyle and it was all okay. Yeah, i have my friends. I don’t need to be friends with Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sorting started I immediately got into Slytherin, the perfect house for me. I sighed sitting down and twiddling my fingers under the table as I waited. My two friends. Please. 

I waited for them as they were sorted. 

They were sorted into Hufflepuff. I waited as Harry’s name was called. He was sorted into Slytherin. Here’s my chance. I can get a friend. I watched him as he ignored me, I tried to call him but he walked right past me. Ignoring me. I couldn’t breathe again. Where did my breath go? I felt someone touch my shoulder.

“ you good Malfoy?”

I stared at Terence Higgs. The seeker, I want to be like him. I nodded my head softly as I was able to calm down. I watched as the other first years in Slytherin were flocking around Potter. He didn't look at me at all. 

Why? Why won’t he look at me? 

When classes started I was alone. I had no friends. It would be a disgrace to be seen with Hufflepuffs. Father would be disappointed. The two dunderheads weren’t even trying to be my friend anymore. They were more occupied with their new friends. 

I was alone. In my own house an outcast. A Malfoy, a pureblood, is an outcast.

Every night I return to my dorm room and fall into bed without a word to my dorm mates. Staying in the library with every chance I get. They don’t accept me. Harry already hates me. They hate me too. When they do catch me outside of the library I'm hexed. I try to defend myself or get a shield, but it never works. For some reason they always get it through. 

I am a disgrace to the Malfoys. I wrote a letter to father telling him about my times, he isn’t happy. 

I have the top grades. Uncle Severus is trying to help me. Though he’s paying more attention to Harry than me. Never really paying attention to me at all.

I’ve become nothing. A ghost to everybody.

I’ve been continuously outcast from my house. I’m stuck. I curled up in my bed putting up silencing charms before I couldn't hold it anymore. I cried, for the first time at Hogwarts I cried. After a month in the school I broke down.

I’m a mess, it hasn’t even been that long. What am I supposed to do?


	3. Chapter 3

I’ve gotten worse and worse as the years passed. Harry is either loved or hated by the wizarding world. Though he always has his continuous backing from Slytherin. 

He has slowly but permanently kicked me out of Slytherin. My own house won’t take me in. I’ve taken to sleeping in empty classrooms using the spells i find in books to stay clean. They won’t tell me the password. Uncle Sev doesn’t even help me anymore. He hasn’t even really helped me. I can’t be with the Slytherins unless we are in class or eating in the great hall. Anywhere else I am constantly hexed and bullied. 

I can’t tell father. I’m a disgrace. Tarnishing the Malfoy name.

There are times they even manage to hex me during meals, I don’t go to Hogsmeade, it’s worse there. They find an empty alley, close it off and torture me there.

Harry Potter is a horrible person. I still can’t help but like him. I’m horrible. A disgrace to everyone. 

I remember last year Harry was forced into the Triwizard Tournament. I took small joy in that, seeing him almost losing. Being jealous when Blaise was chosen as his most important person. I know he was used to resurrect the Dark Lord. The man resides in my home. Taking my only safe haven and destroying it brutally. I can’t even leave my own room when i’m home. 

It’s all Harry Potter’s fault. 

This year Umbridge seems invested in Harry. She is talking to him occasionally but started to give me detentions simply for not speaking in class. She made up the stupid excuse. 

She’s even using a blood quill on me. I can’t do anything though. I’m worthless. A Disgrace.

I have the word that has become my life carved on the back of my hand.

‘Disgrace’

I can’t tell father, he would only disown me. For being so stupid that i am being tortured by a teacher. 


	4. Chapter 4

Winter break. My escape. I went home, stayed in my room. Keeping myself locked away. That is until Christmas. 

I walk downstairs into the dining room. I can’t miss this. I already missed the ball. I never attend the family balls. It’s like I don't exist. Mother doesn’t even ask me anymore.

I sat down and waited for breakfast. Casting a wandless tempus I looked at the time. Nobody’s awake. I raised a brow before calling for an elf. Well. whispering for an elf.

The elf popped in and trembled before realizing what I wanted. With a snap of it’s fingers the food was there. I gave a nod in thanks and started to eat.

“ Merry Christmas Draco. We as your parents love and care for you so much.”

I was muttering the words, the sentences that I whispered in between each bite. Nobody loves me. I’m alone. I’m lonely. I’m hated. Nothing. Worthless. Disgraceful.

I could feel my emotions turning into pain. The feeling in the pit of my stomach. It hurt so much. I felt the tears, slowly rolling down my cheeks as I ate my food.

That was until the doors opened. I turned quickly staring at Harry Potter as he walked in like he owned the place. My parents behind him. I blinked watching them. Harry sneered when he saw me and glared. His wand pointed at me immediately.

“ What is that doing here?!”

My parents looked at me and glared. Disappointment and anger clear in their eyes.

“ Draco. We told you not to leave your room. Go back now.”

I got up slowly and walked back.

“ Are you fucking crying?!”

I looked up at Harry. He smiled as he realized that I was crying. That I was in pain. My parents didn't move. They didn't care.

I turned walking back to my room. Ignoring him as I did so. The fucking bastard.

He’s taking over my life. Everything is out of my reach. This was the only place I had been without Harry.

I held my pillow close to me as I thought over everything. I hate this. Why am I so weak? I don’t like being treated as nothing. I am nothing though. 

There is no difference between it. I have nothing to fight for, nothing to care for, nothing that cares for me. Nothing. A disgrace.

I felt the pain and tears again. Why? Why must you do this to me?


	5. Chapter 5

I spent hours staring at the wall blankly before the door opened. 

Nobody ever comes to my room. I watched as Harry walked in. He had his hands up and smiled.

“ So. Malfoy. This is what it’s like at home?”

I didn't reply. Staring past him at the wall as he smirked.

“ Have you heard of someone that is mean to another person, simply because they like them.”

I was frozen. Was he? No. Don’t get your hopes up. Come on. 

I looked at him as he smirked.

“ I never could get this out in words, but I finally have. I like you Draco Malfoy.”

I couldn’t feel anything. I was warm, so warm. I looked down at my pillow as I hugged it tighter.

“ N-no you don’t.”

“ but i do.”

“ No.”

“ You don’t know how I would feel about Draco.”

I looked up at him and felt a smile. A smile. Joy, happiness. Wow, it felt so amazing.

“ I-i like you too.”

He smirked and walked closer to me. 

He’s getting too close. I went still watching him as he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

“ This is the start.”

I blushed as he walked out after that. He likes me. He really likes me.

We spent the week together, he was being nice, he likes me. 

We kissed, went a little further. Blowjobs, handjobs. Anything but sex. I couldn’t do that yet. 

We took our time. Well, it was going a bit fast, but it was good for me.

The last day of break I stared at him.

“ H-harry. I-i wanna do it.”

“ do what?”

“ H-have sex.”

He smiled and kissed me as he pushed me down onto the bed.

“ I have waited forever for you to say that”

I smiled up at him as he took off his shirt. Revealing toned abs. I’ve never seen him shirtless. He had no scars. I wish i was like him.

He took his clothes off and I quickly got mine off too. He prepared me slowly and took his time. I was a moaning mess of nothing by the time he was done. He smirked and leaned down kissing me as he slid in. It was erratic. I loved it. He pounded into me, moaning and making me moan. Making me feel so good. He just. He just didn't look at me.

When he came, I wanted him to kiss me again. He didn't. He just pulled out and smiled. He turned around and grabbed one of the muggle cameras. He took a picture before it started to print itself. He took the paper and started to fan it. I stared at him in curiosity as he smiled.

“ What are you doing?”

“ Saving it.”

I raised a brow sitting up as I waited for him.

When the image was done he showed it to me and smirked.

“ Now I have proof.”

I blinked watching as he got his clothes on and left. He left. 

My anxiety, it all came crashing down. I couldn’t breathe again. Nobody was here. Help me. 

No, please.


	6. Chapter 6

The door opened and a handsome man walked in. Well, he looked handsome because of the blur of a man I saw.

“ Draco?”

It was all I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up the man was sitting in a chair reading a book. When he noticed me I watched him smile.

“ Draco. I am, well, you may call me Tom.”

I nodded my head watching him carefully.

“ W-why….”

He smirked, clearly happy at my question.

“ You can help me defeat Harry Potter.”

I raised a brow watching him as he stood. That’s when I noticed it, the red eyes. This is the Dark Lord.

I scrambled to bow to him. His smile was wide at that.

“ Now, you don’t need to bow to me, Draco. “

I looked up at him slowly as he smiled again. This time it was soft. Full of emotion. He let me into his mind. Not blocking me out like everyone else.

“ Natural legilimens?”

“ I-i’m sorry.”

He chuckled sitting on the bed now and turning to face me properly.

“ don’t apologize, child. I have seen what you went through. “

I blushed looking down. He saw my body. I shook my head looking at him.

“ Y-you said i-i could help y-you?”

“ Yes. I want to defeat Harry Potter. Utterly destroy him. I need you to do that.”

I watched him carefully as he smiled.

“ You have a lot of power, Draco. More than you know.”

“ really?!”

I was happy, no, stop this Draco. You’re only going to get hurt again. I looked away from him trying to get control over myself again. 

“ Yes. You can help me with the power you have. You will be by my side. “

“~ Master, can I go hunting?~”

I turned at the sound of another voice. Only to jump in horror to see it was a snake. Tom seemed surprised and looked at me.

“~ Ah, are you a parseltongue?~”

“~ I-i don’t believe so.~”

He laughed and I stared at him in shock. He’s laughing at me. He’s like the others.

“ Draco. This is good. You somehow were gifted parseltongue. You are amazing.”

I looked at him as he smiled.

“ it is a good thing.”

“ I-i have school.”

“ That is fine. “

He kissed me and I felt a mark burning on my wrist. I looked towards it quickly as I watched the snake form. It hissed before falling into place.

“ This will allow us to contact each other without needing to send letters or use the floo. “

“ O-oh.”

“ Your parents will not know about this.”

I nodded my head happily to be useful for once. 

“ Now. Draco. We are going to destroy Harry Potter and his world.”


	7. Chapter 7

When I returned to school the next day Harry smirked when he saw me. The other slytherins laughed. I could feel my anxiety coil around me but stopped when I remembered that I am important now. I’m needed. 

I sat at the table and waited for the feast to start. Once it did and the daily profit sent out its news I smiled. The owls came in all at once, dropping off the news. I didn't get one as usual but watched as they all turned to look at Harry. His history before entering the wizarding world comes to light. That his muggle family didn't want him. When we tried to speak with them they told us we were freaks like the bastard sister she had.

I smiled softly knowing how this would affect Harry. He has control over everything, when he doesn’t I wonder how his world will be. 

They started giving him looks of pity. I loved it. Starting small, that’s how we go.

The next was of how he abused his power as a boy who lived. Telling people what to do and forcing them to do things because of who he is.

The other one we planned was of the multiple rape charges that he has against his name.

At this point everyone was losing faith in Harry. He used the picture of me over my head constantly. I know he already spread it around. Even Snape gives me looks of pity now. He truly doesn’t help me. The news will.

Then it turned to me. The first one of me. Where Harry was ruined. He came over to my house and acted like he owned the place. Ordered me to my room. Later he came in and kissed me. Told me he liked me. Throughout break we got closer. I though we got closer.

I really pulled on everyone's strings. 

At the end i told them how we had sex and he took the picture. How at first i though it was sweet he would want to remember it. Though when he left i realised it wasn’t to remember it. It was for me to never forget it. 

That he was the one to manipulate me so. To take advantage of me. To use me as he so pleased. 

I mentioned what he’s having me do now. Pleading them not to use my name. 

Everyone in the school knows. They all know about the picture. 

I watched as they started to protect me. Outcasting Harry. What I needed in my life. Friends. They aren’t my friends though. They know that. 

I stay away from the slytherins like the plague. 


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the week I got a letter from Father. He told me how disappointed he was in me. Sleeping with another man. Letting the man get a picture and then complaining about it. 

It hurt, my weakly crafted walls crashing again. Though Tom was there. He built it all back up with a single word.

“~Destroy~”

I smiled and felt my magic rush out of my core. The hall floated. People started to scream and I tore down the wards. Albus was knocked out and I could feel Tom enter the school. I smiled and stood. The death eaters following after. Snape looked confused for a few seconds before his eyes landed on me.

I smiled and looked at Harry before walking closer to him.

The others were subdued by magic. I pulled Harry from the bench and brutally dragged his body from the hall. I walked to the entrance to open the doors. Only to be stopped by Severus.

“ Draco! Please. Don’t do this.”

“ Don’t do what?”

I turned, staring at him as he looked taken back.

“ Draco. You aren’t like this.”

“ How would you know?! All you ever do is watch HARRY! You never pay attention to ME! Nobody ever does! You all HATE ME! Think i’m WORTHLESS! You don’t understand my PAIN! Having people that say they care. THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING WHEN YOU NEED THEM!”

My magic was crackling as I glared at him. 

The doors to Hogwarts opened and the Death Eaters entered. Tom was the first. He smirked as Severus bowed to him. 

“ I have our toy Tommy.”

He looked at me as I smiled. Happy to be with the one who helped me.

“ Good job Draco. Now. Kill Severus.”

I turned to him as he stared at me with wide eyes.

“ Draco.”

“ You didn't do anything when i was in pain. “

When I finished I watched as his body tore from the inside out. There was nothing he could do.

I sighed turning to Tom as he smiled.

“ You are such a good boy Draco. Come on now. We have our toy.”

I followed after him as we left the school. Harry Potter was bound and his magic suppressed by my own. He looked at me and glared, trying to get out of his bonds. He’s pissed. That’s so funny.

He only cares when he himself is the one without control. He has nothing. 


	9. Chapter 9

We apparated to Slytherin manor and Tom wrapped his arm around my waist. I relaxed in his hold feeling safer than I ever have. He knows everything, but he also is treating me like a superior being. 

“ Harry. I imagine that you don’t know this.”

I turned to Tom as he spoke. Harry looked up from his kneeling position.

“ I don’t think anybody else in the world knows this. You are my son.”

I felt my blood run cold. Tom smiled watching him.

“ Though, you are not my proper heir. You don’t even have parseltongue. How sad that must be for you. It truly is too bad. You have become the threat to my existence. That is why you will die.”

“~ When he isn’t recognized as an heir the magics won’t protect him… oh Tommy I love this.~”

He smiled, kissing my forehead as Harry stared at us with wide eyes.

“~ I am very happy that Salazar said that only parseltongues are heirs of Slytherin. He didn't get any of my other bloodlines.~”

I smiled before raising my wand. Sending the curse as he stared at me with wide eyes. My magic crushed him before the spell even connected. As it did I watched the shield shatter, the green curse continuing as it struck his body.

I laughed, pure joy coursing through my veins as Tom held me close.

“ what a perfect kill my love.”

“ I think so too.”


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up feeling so much better. Harry Potter was dead, my father is being punished for neglect. Tom was beyond pissed when he found out what my father did. 

It made me feel so much better, Tom protects me, he cares for me.

I looked over at Tom as he smirked, he has taken to always reading and sitting at the chair until I wake up. 

I got out of bed and slowly walked towards him as he smiled.

“ Hello Love.”

“ Tommy… “

He pulled me close to him and I ended up in his lap. 

“ You were so great yesterday. Standing up to Harry Potter and not letting anybody stop you.”

I blushed trying to hide my face as he cooed.

“ Don’t hide my Dragon.”

I looked up as he smiled once more.

We got up and started walking down for breakfast, the paper was full of how the wards were taken down and that Severus died and that Harry Potter was dragged out of the hall by yours truly. 

There were theories, Dumbledore even said that if Harry was returned unharmed there would be no repercussions. 

I mean his body is unharmed, his soul is just no longer attached. 

“ Should we send his body back?”

“ Why not?”

I smiled looking at Tom as he seemed to already have a plan in mind. 

“ What are you planning?”

He just smirked and held a finger to his lips.

“ That would ruin the surprise.”

I sighed softly but didn't ask more of it.

I returned to the school one week later. People crowded me in joy. They were happy that Harry Potter had returned to the school safely. They used spells to check if it was me. Parseltongue comes in handy during times like these.

Nobody blamed me when I distanced myself, when I stopped talking to people. They all summed it as a part of the trauma of being with the Dark Lord.

It was nice, to feel something different, but knowing it was all fake and would never be for me. That hurt more than I could handle. Having the chance to speak with Tom occasionally helped too, I didn't spiral anymore. At least not as often, especially as Harry Potter had many friends, all of which could understand his actions. Not having my uncle around anymore, getting over his death was hard. Having to deal with the fact I did kill him made it easier to act like there was trauma. 

The lies I told the wizarding world about Tom, about myself, they ate it up. Nobody realised when I started to paint my side in a better light. 

Draco Malfoy had dropped off the face of the earth. Like many of the other secrets I had kept from the rest of the wizarding world. Tom had slowly taken over the Ministry, many people hadn't realised how different this Harry Potter was. How I was playing the role of the boy who lived. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey Harry, what are you doing this summer?”

Turning to watch Blaise as he entered the room, I raised a brow in question. “What? I’m doing the same I always have been. Being sent to the Dursleys. Dumbledore got everything pushed back as a misunderstanding.” 

I watched him carefully, his reactions to my words, it was amusing. The shock that filtered through, the anger, and the quick offer for help. “You sure you don’t want to take me up on that offer to see Italy?” Shaking my head I gave a soft smile. “I’ll be fine, i’m thinking of getting emancipated.” He smirked watching me carefully before chuckling.

“ You do you man, but you can still visit me.” Nodding quietly I finished packing Harry’s trunk. “Thanks.”

Taking the train back to the station with Harry's friends was actually quite annoying. I never thought I would hate being in this group, but I do. They were all talking about their summers, what they were going to do now that the Dark Lord was back. That Draco Malfoy was with him. They spoke about me, such horrible words, that I could see they believed in. 

When we arrived at the station I quickly said my goodbyes and left, entering the muggle world and easily made my way towards the Dursley’s. Along the way I left, notice me not easily placed over the muggles as I left them. The glamorous dropping as I appeared at Tom’s home. Our home.

We spent the entire time till the next school year together, as the light side tried to claim that we were worse than ever. We would provide proof at every accusation that said otherwise. All of it proven by the head of the DMLE and other Aurors. There was no way for them to arrest us, we weren’t doing anything.

I couldn’t take it anymore, the secrets, the pretending. I needed to be with Tom, out in the open without the fear. 

We began to plot, slowly taking over the ministry, slowly revealing the dark secrets of the light. We used everything we could, I let everything come to light. When it was revealed that Harry Potter was dead when I didn't return to school the world was stuck with grief. beautiful world that I once hated.

Harry Potter's death was declared legal, as he tried to kill the lord of his line because he didn't have the full heirship. It was all just kept under wraps, nobody outside of the circle knew the truth. They wouldn’t be able to handle it, especially as I am acting as Harry Potter.

I got much better, my anxiety was gone, and I was full of confidence.

My love, my everything was always by my side. Helped me realise who i am. I finished my schooling at durmstrang, without any problems. There was of course the Dark Lord coming to visit often, but that was easily overlooked. My love, the one who brought me this life. This was how my life should have been. Happy, filled with joy, not that sickly depressed state I had survived so many years with.

That child who could barely make it through the school year, because they were struggling mentally. Tom made sure to put mental health and it’s important everywhere. Using muggle books to help the wizarding world as we cut ourselves off. The wizarding world was seperate, the statutes binding people to secrecy. Most muggleborns were found early on, before their family could decide if they would hurt their children. 

Having the information available early on helped lessen the gap between pruebloods and muggleborns. The hate that was usually there was gone, the science behind it was there for everyone to see. 

The world Tom had created was exactly how it should be, there was resistance, always would be. Yet he took it all in stride, helping to fix the wizarding world that had fallen so far. Helping the people to make in through their days, showing the mistakes they had made by ignoring mental health, by ignoring muggle history. 


End file.
